


Where is his mother?

by JacklovesHilson



Series: Stranger verse [4]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Kidfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 08:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacklovesHilson/pseuds/JacklovesHilson
Summary: Disclaimer: House and Wilson aren’t mine, they belong to David Shore but little Grayson is mine.Paring: Gregory House and James Wilson (establish relationship)Summary: A small little story after the hearing, House was sick and Wilson and Gray needed to buy some groceries. A little angsty, This is a one-shot story 1300 words Wilson’s POV.





	Where is his mother?

GH/JW

I woke up in and saw the bedside clock it was 5:00 in the morning which is early because of its Sunday. I heard our kid whimpering so I got up kicking my electronic blanket from underneath me. Grayson was crying. “You want to lay with Daddy and me in our bed?” I sighed carrying the kid to our bedroom. 

When I got back in the bedroom, I realized I don’t use an electronic blanket. Greg is my blanket. He was hot. I felt his head and neck. “Greg, you need to wake up, big guy.”

“What’s up?” 

“Grayson is here, and I need to check your temperature.” 

“Okay,” Greg said. “I feel shitty, James. Bring the chair in here.” House said as I was moving to get my stethoscope and the thermometer. 

Grayson clung to Greg’s right side. Greg doesn’t mind our son and me touching him. I sighed. I need to wake our son up. “Grayson!” He move from out of House.  
I put the thermometer on his head. “Okay, Greg, its 103.3 and Greg, I wanna check your lungs. Deep breathes for me, Greg.” I heard the beginnings of pneumonia. “Damm, your chest sounds crackly, since when have you felt sick?” “Umm… Wednesday afternoon,” He told me hugging Grayson tightly the little boy made a sound of protest. 

“Wednesday afternoon?” I questioned him. I was taken aback. “Wednesday? Today is Sunday. What are you taking? Greg, you got pneumonia?” “Nothing, I am not taking anything, James.” I left for the week-long conference in oncology I just return today and return to him very sick. 

“Okay, I believe you, but you need to go to the hospital,” I told him stroking his sweaty hair.

“How about Grayson? Mom is in San Diego. And Chase is in Australia. Thirteen is working in the hospital.” House told me in between coughing fits. “You can bring him to Cuddy’s today.”

GH/JW

I talked with Cuddy and they can’t babysit Grayson because they were out because it was Rachel’s birthday a day out skiing. Yesterday they had a small party which Greg and Grayson attended.

I am bringing him with me to the hospital. I helped House to the chair and with his prosthesis on. I drove him to the hospital. “Greg, I need to go to Target, Grayson will just join me I guess.” I told House while I was buckling Grayson on his car seat. “Greg, are you alright?” I sighed because I saw him sway a bit. 

“Yeah, I am fine, just dizzy.” House told me while he was moving to the car seat. “I am going to puke,” House told me and after short while he puked all over the garage space.

I drove to the hospital with my boys seated in the back row of the Volvo, when I got to PPTH. House was pass out, he was dehydrated. I ran to the ER. “Dr. Wilson?” Thirteen shouted to get my attention. 

“I need a gurney, House has pneumonia, I left the kid in the car. They were both a sleep.” You will pay for this, Greg. You made me worry. 

“I knew it.” Thirteen said. 

“How?” I asked while we were outside waiting for two orderlies to get there. 

“Before Chase left for Sydney on Thursday House asked him for T3’s for the pain and he was running a fever Thursday.” Thirteen explain to me. “How about Grayson?” I wanna know, the orderlies was there they pick him up by the shoulders. I pick Grayson up. House remains asleep this whole time. 

“He is fine.”  
GH/JW  
The moment Grayson woke up at 8:00, We left Greg to rest and we went to a Starbucks. I bought a donut and bubble gun frap for him and a mocha chino for me. I love spending time with Grayson without Greg. There was a woman who was in their late 50’s come to my side and asked me a very personal question. “Where is his mother?” 

I am very insecure about Grayson’s link to me from the beginning The kid doesn’t looked like me at all. Greg is always reassuring though, he rename Grayson after my father. But I need to answered it with obvious difficulty. “She died a year ago.” Then Grayson make the situation rough for us when he called me. “Papa, I wanna go see daddy, now.” The lady looked at us and then looked away. We left that Starbucks I ran into Cameron outside. “Wilson,” She called my name. 

“Hi, Cameron.” 

“How is House doing these days? I watch the trial and gosh I never known. I met his parents once. He hinted at me. As a doctor I should have known.” She keep on bubbling on and on about her failings. she didn’t notice my charge who was pacing the pathway like a miniature House.

“He is doing fine, We need to get going.” She looked at our son, then he smiled. “Grayson.” I called my son up. “Come on!” 

“You are doctor Alison Cameron, you’re Robbie’s ex girlfriend.” My kid said to Cameron. She just stared at him. “Who are you?” Cameron asked our son. However she knows or had an idea who his parents are. My son gave Cameron his name. “My name is Grayson Isaiah House. I am 4 years old.”“What the heck?” Cameron was looking at me. “James?” “If you have time if you want to join us, Cameron, today. House is in the hospital we need to buy some groceries.” I told Cameron. Cameron agreed instantly. We were at our local Sam’s Club eating pizza at the food court silently. Grayson was seated next to me, Cameron was across from us. “Who is his mother, Wilson?” I sighed.  
Grayson heard her and beat me to it. “My mothers name is Stacey Nichols. formerly Warner. she was shot in Marc’s office, a year ago. Daddy that is Greg, came and get me. James is papa. Together they are raising me.” Greg gave him the bare minimum about his history. 

Then Grayson looked to me. “I love you, papa.” He hugged me. It practically warmed my heart. I love him, too. Like my own. I knew how I feel about Grayson and people need to shut up, Who cares. 

GH/JW

Cameron and I, she was holding Grayson‘s hand’s in hers walk into Greg’s hospital room. He was awake. “Hi!”

“Wilson,” Cameron sounded worried. House is sick I didn’t say something to her. I mislead her. “ Garden variety Bacterial pneumonia.” He told us both. “Daddy,” Our kid greeted him climbing to in the hospital bed where Greg lay. “So.” Cameron was out of place. “I gotta go.” “No,” Greg said to Cameron and then to our kid. “Hi, did you have fun with papa today?” Grayson nodded at House. 

“House, oh my god,” Cameron said looking at where his right leg lay. “Why?” 

“Stacy is dead.” He whispered for Grayson’s sake. “Why are you here, Cam?” House asked.“I was asked to be the head of the Immunology department here, after Dr. Jaxon retired.” She replied. “Chase and I, we reconcile our difference.” 

“You’re dating him, again.”

“Umm. Yeah.” There is a knock on the door. It was Thirteen. “Remy?” Grayson said. 

“Discharge papers.” She gave it to House. House signed it. “Oh, hi, Cameron.” Thirteen said when she noticed the other woman. 

Grayson clung to House’s left side. House was fine after being given IV fluids and penicillin for the pneumonia. House was walking without a cane. That shocked Cameron.

My boys left the hospital side by side and I am happy for my best friend and the love of my life, Gregory House. That he was happy with a partner and a kid who loves and accepts him no matter what. 

The END Next Story: Too High Profile Cases


End file.
